


Shipwreck

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [30]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, siren!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A hauntingly beautiful melody filled the air, striking Thor with a delirious feeling that chilled him to the bone.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Original Prompt: Loki as a siren and Thor as an adventurer who hears his song! Smut with a bit of fluff, catching!Loki.</p><p>Happy birthday, fagdral!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwreck

“Thor, there is a storm heading our way!” Sif cried from the spy’s nest on the main mast.

“Keep going!” Thor ordered, unwilling to give up. He and his four closest friends had travelled almost every inch of the nine realms they were granted access to, but what would be the fun in doing just that? They were explorers! Forbidden places were the only places to go when you were as brave and adventurous as the crew of Asgard’s Braveheart. They were so close to the island, he could feel the wind’s harsh blow against his face and the salty mist tickling his eyes.

“Can you not keep it at bay?” Fandral asked, his face dropping as Thor shook his head. God of Thunder he was, but this storm was of a magical force beyond even his control. 

His father had warned him about these waters that were so unlike the waters of Asgard; the islands were guarded by the most treacherous waves that anyone had ever encountered. Most didn’t dare go near it, and nobody knew what lay beyond it. There were of course stories of a beautiful creature who lived in the heart of the islands, with a voice that drove men mad with its song. Nobody knew of its origins, and nobody knew what it looked it – because nobody ever made it back out should they be brave enough to enter. Even now as they approached the jagged rocks surrounding the island, countless splinters of wood and scraps of flags could be seen from previous crashes. 

“Keep steady, Hogun!” Thor bellowed to the man by the shrouds. “Sif, can you see the creature’s dwellings?”

“Nay, captain!” she shouted over the fierce winds that were picking up. The boat became increasingly unsteady, the crew fighting to keep straight to avoid the rocks. When the tried to take the narrow way between the large , the boat gave a dangerous lurch to the side, grazing the side and losing a few splinters. 

“We should turn back!” Hogun shouted, straining to keep the mast steady, even with Volstagg’s help. 

“Aye, it isn’t worth our lives!” Fandral added, even though he had been most excited for the chance to lay eyes on the rumoured beauty. 

“We are close, look!” Thor returned. He pointed to a clearing up ahead, like the eye in a storm, where the island lay flat and peaceful, unaffected by the storm around them. “If we can just –“

A hauntingly beautiful melody filled the air, striking Thor with a delirious feeling that chilled him to the bone. He felt his mind literally floating, as if thoughts were drifting out his ears and words were dissolving in his mouth before he could speak them. He turned to face his crew and very nearly fell flat on his face; his limbs were heavy and sluggish, barely under his control. He gripped the railing for support and tried to tell his crew to retreat, but it was far too late. Sif was barely visible in her nest, her hands covering her ears to stop the chilling effect from taking hold of her too, and sorely losing. Volstagg and Hogun were slumped against each other, tangled in the ropes of their sail, faces blank and completely void of emotion. They looked like hollow shells. Fandral was clawing at the ship’s side, his limbs clumsy but determined to send him flying over the side to his death. 

“Fandral!” Thor shouted, panicked at the thought of his friend falling to his death. In awkward, uncoordinated movements, he tackled his friend to the deck. With nobody steering the ship or manning the mast, the boat bounced off the rocks like a pinball, smashing pieces of the hull and snapping the bowsprit right off. 

The sweet sadness of a song still drifted through the air, making everyone feel as though it would all be okay even as their ship started making a beeline for the flat central island, sinking with every uneasy lurch. Before the blackness took him, he could make out a vague figure, slender and tall with wings large enough to block out the sun.

 

~

 

When he awoke the next day, he found himself lying in sand – _the island!_ He snapped his eyes wide open and shot straight up. To his relief, he could see his crew all off to the side, eyes closed and chests heaving in sleep. He looked around curiously for the mysterious being that had helped them. Had it been the beautiful creature? Had they finally witnessed the mystical presence that had only been rumoured of until this day? 

“Hello!” he called out. His friends did not even stir, and no response came. He rose to his feet and took a few steps unsurely. When he found them functioning properly again, he paced the island, heading for the centre first. He spotted a large cave up ahead, and a pile of gathered leaves outside in a makeshift mat. Beside it lay a dull-looking hammer, worn and old with a leather handle. Wrapped around it was a thin golden thread, which Thor followed curiously. 

He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping out loud. Perched upon s a smooth rock in the middle of a flowery meadow on the other side was the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen. The set of wings that sprouted from the man’s back, large and snow-white were enthralling. Thor imagined that if angels existed, they would look this. He yearned to let his eyes linger over every part of the man, but he felt like it was a sin to study such a magnificent sight without permission and quickly shut his eyes.

He cleared his throat before stepping out from behind the trees. 

The man whirled and Thor prepared for by tightly clamping his hands over his ears. “Wait! Wait, I just wanted to say thank you!” He paused for a few moments before slowly dropping his hands to sides. “Thank you, for saving me and my friends.” 

“You shouldn’t be here,” he responded, his voice sinfully smooth and melodic. It sent shivers up Thor’s spine.

“We know,” Thor admitted, ashamedly. “We were just curious is all, and we wanted to see this place for ourselves.”

“You mean you wanted to see if I truly existed.”

“That too,” Thor said, seeing no reason to lie. “You are quite exquisite, from what I can tell, if I may say. I figure that was a good enough reason to come. What is your name?”

“My name is Loki though that is of no matter. I suggest you flatter me no more, as many have done before. I will not be taken home with you as prize for your conquest, and even if I wanted to, I cannot leave. I am trapped here for all eternity,” he said softly, finally turning around to face his intruder. “You and your friends should leave.”

“You… you are not free?” Thor asked in shock. It earned him a soft, stunning laugh.

“No, I am not. I was banned here for my devious nature, trapped by magical thread and anchor which none can lift.” 

“We can help you!” Thor announced.

“Don’t. Do not try, you will waste your life away here trying to free me, when I have no right to be freed. Go when you can, to escape the terrible fate of rotting away on this desolate land.”

_So **that** was why the men never made it home, they stayed behind with this beautiful creature, determined to free him._

“Have you not seen our crew!” Thor chuckled. “Volstagg can lift an entire army on his own if need be!”

“The hammer cannot be lifted by strength, dear sailor. It is lifted only by truth.”

“By truth? What could that possibly mean?”

“Truth lies in one’s heart, and I have been blessed and cursed with this form. My beauty may be talked about but it keeps me on this island. Men have come to try and lift the accursed weapon but none have truly seen me for who I truly am. They become infatuated by my appearance, and thus, a lie.” 

The trembling voice should have been a sign to Thor of what was coming, but he wasn’t quick enough to cover his ears as the siren wept, its sobs becoming the melancholy wailing from before, sending Thor to his knees. The grief and sorrow in his voice made Thor tremble and unable to stop his own tears, it was just _so_ wretched.

“You… you are beautiful from what I have seen, it is true,” Thor gasped between his choked attempts for air. “But… but maybe I have a solution.” 

Loki flapped his wings once to gracefully leap off his perch, almost sniffling. “Do not give me this false hope.”

“I have yet to see you – truly see you. I have kept my eyes shut this entire time,” Thor declared.

“But… But why?”

“I felt as though I would be… intruding on something sacred. It felt wrong for me to look, like taking something without asking first, and I did not even know your name. But now it seems that it is for the better.” 

“What would you have me do?” the angel-like god whispered hesitantly.

“Nothing,” Thor said simply. “Allow me to get to know you, is all.”

It was a terribly hopeless and weak solution, and there wasn’t any reason that this would work. Still, false hope was hope nonetheless. 

“You would… be so selfless as to stay here with me? For me?”

“I think that everyone deserves a chance at life, and whoever has locked you away here has done the world a great injustice. I would like to get to know you… The true you, if you allow me to.”

A pair of cold hands touched his face and it startled him how soft this finger tips felt, and it took all of Thor’s will to keep his eyes shut. He quickly tugged at the fabric of his shirt for a strip wide enough to cover his eyes. Not trusting his strength against temptation, he tied the makeshift blindfold across his face. 

“You are by far the kindest and most generous soul I have ever encountered. If you truly do try this for me, I will grant you one wish upon your departure, should you succeed or not.”

Thor felt as though his breath had been stolen from him as a set of cool, thin lips met his in a gentle kiss.

“Can you guide me back to my friends? I should tell them that I plan to stay a while,” he said with a smile.

“I can do better than that,” Loki replied, hooking his arms underneath Thor’s shoulders. With a flapping of his powerful wings, he took off, ignoring Thor’s gasps and shrieks. 

~

“Thor, that is insane!” Sif protested. Fandral was busy trying to stroke the porcelain face of the winged creature, clearly infatuated. Hogun said nothing and Volstagg was trying very hard to keep his eyes focused on Thor, who looked silly in his blindfold and tattered clothing.

“Please, I need you to trust me on this,” Thor insisted. “And as captain I command all of you to go home.”

“And allow you this pleasure by yourself?” Fandral scoffed. “No way, I’m staying.”

“Me too,” Volstagg agreed, stepping forward to Loki, causing Fandral to step in front protectively. 

“We should all stay,” Sif offered. Though Thor couldn’t see, Hogun nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t know you affected the women too,” Thor muttered to Loki.

“Hm, she is the first one that’s come across my island,” Loki responded. “See what I mean about getting people off this island?” He sighed heavily. “Even when I conjure new boats for them and send them away they simply turn around to come back or jump off the sides.”

“I’ve an idea.”

~

“I must say, that was rather clever,” Loki complimented as they watched the new ship sail away from the island, the crew’s hands taped to the masts, shrouds, and steering wheel effectively jammed to only allow the smallest rotation.

“Come now, Loki,” Thor said, not wasting any time. “Tell me about yourself.”

Their days were filled with conversation as they exchanged their lives with each other. Thor found it fascinating that Loki was quite possibly the very opposite of everything he was. He learned to live with his loss of sight, mostly under the doting care of his new guardian. He found that Loki was sweet and tender, nothing like the devious trickster he made himself out to be in his stories. Each night, Thor would be guided to the hammer and tested against in. He grew to despise the feel of the leather in his hand, unwilling to be moved. 

They quickly adapted the island for their use, creating more leaf mats by the hammer, and fireplace. Food was never issue with Loki’s incredible hunting skills, and as they learned more of each other, they grew fonder of each other to the point where Loki was scared. He feared that even through all this, his love would remain one-sided and Thor would never be able to pick up the enchanted hammer. He feared his new love would pass away or leave without him. 

One particularly windy night, Thor felt Loki beside shiver and didn’t hesitate to wrap his thick arms around the man, expertly weaving around the wings. “Shall we head into the cave?”

In response, Loki got up quickly and stretched his arms to help navigate Thor to the shelter. There was a comfortable mat of leaves inside as well, and they huddled together. Loki stretched his giant wing out and over their bodies, cocooning them in a mass of heat. Thor smiled widely at the gesture, basking in their shared body warmth. “How I wish I could see this…”

“As do I,” Loki responded sadly. He kissed Thor passionately, as if trying to make Loki forget there was anything to be sad about. The kiss was returned eagerly, and they found themselves intertwined in a mess of limbs. Clumsy from his blindness, Thor groped at the fabric before tugging at it. Loki hesitated as the loose garment fell loose. This was the stage he never got to with any of the others, and it felt almost wrong to do this when the man who had sacrificed so much would be doing it without his vision. He unfurled his wings and untangled them for a moment to rearrange them so he sat atop Thor. Understanding the notion, Thor smiled pleasantly and held onto Loki’s prominent hips, relinquishing all control to the one who could actually see. 

He tried to picture Loki in his mind, constructing an image around the wings he had seen – perhaps he had blue eyes? Or maybe something exotic like red? He had traced the face a thousand times with his fingertips, but he yearned for the day he would be able to take the blindfold off. Feeling his way up Loki’s neck, he dragged the head downwards for a kiss, and the rest of their time fell in place smoothly.

Loki made a small trail of cool kisses along Thor’s blazing skin, his fingers dancing along Thor’s ribcage and abdomen. In return, Thor let his hands explore, never tiring of the smooth ocean of skin that was Loki. His fingers skidded across each vertebra, relished every goosebump that formed and traced the taut muscles of the siren. He was scared to bring his hand up the front of Loki’s thigh, not knowing what to expect. It turned out that all the encouragement he needed came in the form of Loki gripping his hardened manhood first. His hands found a thick member, leaking with pre-come and he was rewarded with a soft “oh”. Loki’s voice would be his undoing as he quickly started to pump with one hand, the other kneading at Loki’s backside to elicit more whimpers and moans. As Loki positioned himself to align Thor’s throbbing erection and slowly sit down upon it, he let out a delicious wail. His voice was heaven and Thor wanted to drown in it. Gripping Loki’s hips tighter, he encouraged Loki to sit further until he was fully sheathed, the dainty panting making Thor shudder with each breath. 

As Loki started to raise himself up and slowly ease down again, Thor’s body seemed to lose control; he writhed beneath the sinful angel, his body burning for more. 

“I think it is time,” Loki breathed.

“You truly - think so?”

Loki slowed his pace to speak carefully. “Even if it is not, I wish for you to see me. If all has failed, I thank you for all the time you have spent with me regardless. You have truly given me a gift, a chance to love, and I ask you for no more.” His fingers gently removed the blindfold, and caressed the side of the blonde’s face to encourage his eyes open. “I have always wondered what colour your eyes were.” He started to rock his hips back and forth to create a different sensation. 

Slowly, Thor opened his eyes, careful to adjust to the light of the fireplace. He gasped loudly. There sat a man with the most angelic face he had ever seen, his features soft and brilliant, glowing and flawless. The eyes were an astonishing shade of green, and he wore a long toga-like garment to match. His thin lips were pressed together softly in a small purse, and his long, pale neck gave way to perfectly rounded shoulders and slender, curved limbs. His inky black hair fell across the angelic wings. How could he have given up seeing this for all that time?

Every ounce of self-control fled his body as his hips stuttered upwards once more to graze across the bundle of nerves that sent Loki reeling. The siren rocked gently through their orgasms, whimpering softly with each of Thor’s spasms. When they finally came down from their high, they gazed at each other lovingly, truly seeing each other for the first time.

“You are absolutely stunning,” Thor murmured, capturing Loki in a kiss, pulling him flush to his chest. He shivered once more as their contrasting body temperatures met. 

“Your eyes,” Loki said softly. “They remind me of the sky.”

Upon seeing the subtle softness in Loki’s eyes, Thor ventured a guess. “You miss flying wherever you please, soaring above the clouds…”

Loki hummed sadly as confirmation.

“You will fly once more,” Thor said with determination. “Come now, Loki.”

He all but dragged the flustered siren out of the cave, making a beeline for the old hammer in the sand. This time, he did not despise the leather grip, but welcomed it in his hand, the grooves and imprints now fit his hand perfectly after all this time. It was as if it was moulded to his hand now, and he lifted – successfully lifted the hammer. 

The skies above crackled with thunder and lightning, the winds picking up to make the ocean spiral around them. Loki watched on incredulously, not truly believing what had happened – how could it be, after all these years of being trapped that he could be free?

With a mighty roar, Thor summoned the storm above to his aid and lightning erupted from the skies, from the hammer, and shattered the golden thread into thousands of pieces. Loki stared at his now bare ankle, free from restraints, and felt a stinging in the back of his eyes.

“Loki,” Thor whispered through his smile, hammer still in hand.

“Thor,” he replied, his voice wavering delicately.

“I believe you owe me one wish now,” Thor reminded him playfully.

Even as Loki felt his heart beating and threatening to erupt from his chest, he swallowed to keep his voice as even as possible. “Yes, I do. What is it that you wish for?”

“I wish for you to come back with me, and stay for a little while, if it should please you,” Thor announced with a suggestive _and spend the rest of my life with me_ though he would was too thoughtful to condemn such a beautiful creature to a life that it did not choose.

Loki smiled widely, and chirped a high note that made Thor’s heart melt.

“Let’s go home,” Loki said with outstretched arms, beckoning Thor, who leapt at the chance to soar in his arms again.

He really liked the way Loki said _home_.


End file.
